


Klaxons at Three

by Entwinedlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bedsharing, Canonical Binary Gender Divide, Canonical Different Rules for Different Genders, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Professor Minerva McGonagall listens as a student attempts to explain why the Klaxon alarms went off at three in the morning.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Kudos: 9
Collections: Entwinedlove's Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	Klaxons at Three

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Bingo, fills square N2 - bedsharing

It all started with a prank because doesn't everything when it comes to Gryffindor? Minerva pursed her lips together and waited for the entertaining story that was sure to pour forth from one of her most challenging students.

"Peggy Carter thought it would be funny to put frogs in Romanov's bed in Slytherin. I think she's got a crush on Romanov's girlfriend, Martinelli. Anyway, it was just going to be some silly little trick. Except she sourced the frogs from James, who ordered them out of an owl-order catalogue through Slugs and Jiggers but he was distracted by Remus opening the portrait and Evans walking in, smiling and tossing her hair over her shoulder, and he ended up transposing some numbers.

The frogs arrived, but they were a bit more poisonous, and a bit more dead than Carter was expecting so she didn't want to use them—she's sweet like that sometimes. Still, James decided if Carter wasn't going to use them then we should, so we happened to get them delivered to the sixth year Slytherin boys' dorm instead.

Snape was there, unfortunately, and opened the box. The frogs that weren't dead jumped ship, and Snape being the slightly clever git he is, recognized them for being poisonous and banished the box out of the dorm. It tipped over on its way over the threshold and spilt dead—and not-so-dead—frogs into the hall. Jones was coming from the seventh-year girls' dorms and screamed and rushed into the closest room, which was the sixth-year girls' dorms. The frogs, being, well, frogs, scattered from the noise and some of which hopped right into the room with her.

Now Maximoff was in there taking a nap, and she's got a wild streak for explosions like you wouldn't believe—or maybe you would—but she's startled awake, grabs her wand and starts obliterating the room. It looked—I mean—I heard it looked like a windstorm had come through.

By the time Slughorn showed up, the dorm was all but trashed. And somehow, it was decided that the sixth year girls would bunk with other sixth year girls from other houses. And even you know how close Evans and Romanov are, right? So it was obvious that those two would share the same bed.

And that, Professor McGonagall, is why the klaxon alarms went off at three this morning. James and I just had to see that! Come on, it's Evans! And Romanov! In the same bed!" Black's eyes had grown wide and his gestures wild. "And we might have even made it too, but Prong's hooves—uh, I mean James's shoes—slipped on the slide."

Minerva kept her expression level, as it wouldn't do to let on that she thought his story-telling was humorous. She narrowed her gaze to scrutinize him and asked, "And what about you? Did your shoes slip?"

"Uh, I was wearing socks, so yeah, I just—whoosh—right on down into the others." As soon as he said that his eyes went even wider and this time Minerva couldn't help the little twitch of a smile that graced her lips. She covered with a raised eyebrow.

She didn't really have to ask, of course. She knew who he and Potter hung out with, but she thought it would be fun to watch him squirm just a bit more. "And who were the others attempting to sneak into the girls' dorms?"


End file.
